Coin Laundry
by Crazychicke
Summary: Bonnie Bennett intends to get her laundry done before her tute, but Kol Mikaelson's visit to the Laundromat messes up her plans for the night. They both have secrets that run deep in their family history. Will they be able to get past their differences? Kennett/Kolena. College/AU.


**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me, but I love to pretend it does! A/N: Title from Lisa Mitchell's song with the same name. College AU/angst. Enjoy x**

**Coin Laundry**

_"There I was sitting on the top of the load in the coin laundry._

_Well, I could have been royalty, sitting in the pile like a queen" - Lisa Mitchell_

It was one of those grim, miserable days where the rain hits the cement in gaps and sighs, every which way, so that using an umbrella becomes pointless because it ends up in your socks and shoes. Bonnie made it to the Laundromat about three o'clock in the morning. It wasn't like this was an unusual time to wash her clothes, not really. It was almost always deserted, except for other keen students, whose only available time was in the early hours of the morning before their eight o'clock tute. She got everything into the washing machine, and sorted out the colours from the whites, sitting on top of the machine besides hers.

Who would she see today? Would it be Caroline Forbes, the Sherriff's daughter who always looked flawless in her monster Ugg boots and cherry pajamas? Would it be Elena Gilbert whose parents died in a car-crash, and left her stranded with a little brother and uni debt? Would it be Tyler Lockwood, whose parent's didn't believe he should waste his time doing an arts degree? Or simply Damon Salvatore, whose existence remained a mystery?

_"Do you have a story, do you have a story for me? You know the one where we all live happily?"_

Bonnie yawned, slipping from semi-awake to deep slumber. Her hands were slipping off the washing machine, and she was almost asleep, when somebody rudely kicked open the door and dropped a garbage bag of overflowing clothes with a thud. Bonnie jumped, glaring at the culprit who had the nerve to flash her a charming smile. Who did he think he was? Did he even go to their college?

And he actually had the nerve to march on up to her and tell her to get off "his" washing machine?

She had to have dozed off. People were not really this rude, were they? She pinched the end of her palm to double check, but no, she was not asleep. This guy, was not a figment of her imagination.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, when the guy indicated she "take her leave."

"You're sitting on my washing machine, would you mind placing your booty somewhere else?"

"My what?" she couldn't believe this guy.

"You're _in my way_. How many times must I repeat it?"

"It's three in the morning. This place is empty, go use another machine!" Bonnie snapped, besides she was perfectly comfortable there, and she _always_ sat in the same place. Why didn't he just use another machine? She was exhausted, grumpy, and wanted to be beneath her doona in clean pajamas, but that wouldn't happen for at least forty minutes to an hour...

"None of them work as well as this one."

"That's not my problem," she stated, turning up her nose.

"Move, or I'll move you," he said.

"Touch me, and you'll regret it," she glared into those irritable eyes, inches from her.

"Big words for a little bitch. Judging by your boundary issues, you must be a Bennett, my brother doesn't much like you either. I suppose it's because you're a bit of a know-it-all but I'm not afraid of you. Not like you are of me," he smirked, bringing his arms either side of her and the washing machine.

The asshole was deliberately bating her, he was expecting her to pull away disgusted by his chauvinistic actions, maybe he'd throw her off his favourite machine but that wasn't going to happen. She may be little, but so was her Grams, and that was their greatest advantage, that, and their family secret.

"You really must be stupid, if you think you can kiss a Bennett without asking permission?"

"I wasn't going to kiss you...what makes you think a Mikaelson wants to kiss _you_?"

"A Mikaelson... you're Klaus's _brother_?" Klaus was her History lecturer, he knew everything about everything, but for some reason, despite reading up on all the textbooks, and everything in the library, Klaus never liked her papers. She never received anything more than a C in his classes.

"So what were you doing if you weren't trying to kiss me?" she asked.

The stranger tilted his head back, holding something in his left hand, "pulling the plug on your load. You know if you want to play hard to get, you better be ready to lose." He threw the plug behind him, laughing at her thunderous expression and when she jumped off his machine to rake out his eyeballs, he just gave her a slight push, making her trip over his garbage bag and into the linoleum face first.

"You're going to pay for that," she hissed, rubbing her wrists.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, darling," he said, loading his clothes into the washing machine and pouring in the soap and fabric softener. "Maybe you should worry about using one of the other machines before it's morning."

"Go to hell," Bonnie snapped, pulling herself up, and wincing at her new injuries.

"I'm already there, sister," he said, putting in some coins and pressing the power button.

Why did she have to share the Laundromat with a Mikaelson? This asshole's family had enough money to buy the entire country, Klaus practically owned the History unit and why should she even try so hard to get an A when he treated her like a gypsy?

"You Mikaelson's are all the same," she snapped, none were gentlemen.

"Actually, we're not."

"Yes you are. Klaus is a humongous, chauvinistic, asshole, and so are you. It obviously runs in the family..."

"You mean like how judgemental, selfish, small and suspicious, runs in yours?" he replied.

"How dare you -"

"Just speaking the truth, darling."

"Stop calling me 'darling'," Bonnie hissed, half ripping open the door to her washing machine, and loading it into the one beside it, which hadn't been tampered with.

Kol shrugged, turning back to check how much time he had left and the irritating ticks blended into the rain on the asphalt outside. Bonnie's mood reflected the storm outside. There was no way Caroline would come out in this weather. Bonnie refilled the machine with soap and put in another coin, crossing her arms and glaring at him, as if she were trying to blow a vein in his temple.

"You're wasting your time," he smirked.

"Oh, no, I'm not," Bonnie said, airily.

The machine behind him started smoking and rocking side to side, eventually it rattled and choked and Kol frantically tried to push the buttons to fix the problem but it did nothing whatsoever.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, innocently.

"You did this!"

"Me, from all the way over here? You must be delusional as well as stupid? Everyone knows that machine always breaks."

Kol slammed his fist down on the lid with a bang. "Next time, you should listen to me." Bonnie grinned, keeping his gaze, and mentally keeping score. 1-1.

The door opened and a soaking wet Elena Gilbert entered, struggling beneath an umbrella and a basket of clothes, that caught the end of the door, and spilled out into a big mess.

"Gosh, this weather is terrible! I seriously thought nobody would be he-" Elena looked up to see Kol Mikaelson shooting daggers at a very contend Bonnie Bennett and one smoking machine. "Oh no, you didn't use that one, did you? It always breaks, and it shrinks your clothes! I don't know why they are so against removing it..."

Bonnie was too busy watching Kol's reaction. He grunted, pulled out his bungled, soaking clothes and left them in a pile on the floor, then to Bonnie's amazement and Elena's bewilderment, he picked up the broken machine and threw it across the room, so it skidded across the lino. "There. Now it's removed. Are we happy now?"

He went to the next machine on the right and put in his clothes, the washing powder and fabric softener, as Elena exchanged a worried look with Bonnie and did her own. "Great, this one looks like it's in a fine shape," he said, to a smirking Bonne. "Maybe I'll be out of here before you two."

Elena screamed, grabbing her long hair and kicking the machine. "Oh no! Damn it, I swear it ate my coins! I hate it when it does that, that as my only dollar!" Bonnie checked hr pockets for some extra money, but Kol was already offering his help, much to Elena's surprise and Bonnie's suspicion.

"There," Kol said, tucking away the paperclip, "Brand as new. Hairpins work just as good too," he gave a grateful Elena a wink.

"Where'd you learn that, gaol?" Bonnie called, bitterly.

"Actually it was in history..." he smirked, when Bonnie clenched her fists, but she didn't want to say anything rude in front of Elena.

Fifteen minutes later, the rain hadn't eased and nobody else had come in. Elena was making small talk with Kol, whilst Bonnie pulled her things out of the washing machine and into the drier.

"So what are you studying?" Elena asked Kol.

"Actually I'm just visiting my brother, Klaus. He teaches on Alexander The Great of Macedonia."

"Kol finds college beneath him," Bonnie added, crossing her arms.

"You two know each other?" Elena inquired.

"No, we just met," Kol stated.

"Oh," Elena's voice faded as her washing beeped, and she went to check on it.

Kol was suddenly behind Bonnie, inspecting the drier. She eyed him suspiciously, checking his hands for plugs and noticing he was wearing some kind of aftershave. "Don't even think about it?" she murmured. "What are you doing anyway?"

Kol pointed inside the machine, "I wouldn't use that one, it looks like something's been using it as a home. Seriously, darling, there's a nest in there, right at the back, see?"

"What are you on about?" Bonnie couldn't see anything at all, still she didn't want an animal destroying her clean clothes. She put them down, to investigate when Kol snatched up his load, she hadn't even known was ready to go, and slammed the door shut.

"Hey!"

"Bad luck, Bennett." Kol checked his watch, then leaned back against the drier.

"I wouldn't do that, you might catch on fire..."

"Well, it's nice chatting to you, I think I'll just dry mine in my dorm, Bonnie... see you at eight." Elena glanced at her, and then again at Kol, and Bonnie smiled, although when she realised what Elena's look meant, it was far too late to correct her because she'd darted into the rain with her clothes beneath her arm.

Bonnie was now even more irritated and tired than she had been when she'd left her dorm. Kol was whistling the theme song to "whistle while you work" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. With a sigh, she tapped him on the shoulder, and put up with his cocky smile.

"You really don't like waiting your turn do you?"

"You stole that from me," she said.

"I sure did. I can't believe you fell for it," he laughed.

"Are you going to apologise?"

"Uh, no," he said. "Sorry,"

"Thank you,"

Kol raised his eyebrows, It hadn't been an apology, but it had been the closest thing. She hadn't expected any kind of apology from a Mikaelson, but it had been enough to persuade herself not to break all the technology inside the room. She turned, bundled up her belongings and put her things in the second drier.

They didn't speak for some time. Bonnie put up with Kol's persistent whistling, she wished the rain to go away, and come back some other day, and she closed her eyes, imagining herself back in her warm bed...

"Ahhhhh!" Bonnie jumped, Kol was inches away from her smirking again. Was that all he did? Why didn't he just mind his own business? "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"I've been telling half truths," he said. "some of us Mikaelson's hold Bennett's in high-esteem, we just don't usually get the chance to tease them, and to set the record straight, some of us don't always follow the family name."

Utterly bewildered by his sudden confession, she blinked, right before his lips crashed down upon hers. She was pissed, and she would have pulled away, if it wasn't for his hands sliding up the middle of her back. He was just an opportunistic...Her shirt became bundled in his fists and she was doing most of the kissing! What was she thinking? She hadn't come to the Laundromat to make out with Kol Mikaelson. He was not worth her time, he was a smug, rich, insufferable..._player_.

She let out a moan, his leg pressed hard beside hers. The driers in sync, rumbling and ticking down from the time they put their clothes inside them. Her fingers had buried themselves inside his soft brown hair, and she did not apologise for making him wince. She gasped, throwing her head back, as Kol lifted her up to sit on "her" washing machine, unbuckling his pants, and looking at her like she was his Queen. It was disconcerting, and yet, as she lay her hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to make the next move, she felt like being spontaneous might have been just what she needed to get that 'A' in Klaus' surprise Quiz.

She turned her head back to Kol's, wrapping her legs around his waist, and biting her lip as he started bucking into her. She was too busy gripping Kol's shoulder to realise that the rain had stopped, and as her breaths fastened in her haste to climax, Kol's smirk was enough for her to realise this was his intention all along.

_Bonnie opened her eyes..._

Kol was pulling out his clothes and putting them back into his garbage bag, she wasn't about to make some snide remark or comment on his relationship with Klaus, she made sure to note down his appearance, and every crease in his frustrated forehead. He might be insufferable, annoying and a nuisance, but there was something else she had been missing, something she had been blind to see.

Why would he use a student amenity if he was just visiting his brother? Why would he have a week's worth of washing to do? Had she judged him before understanding him? She could easily answer that. Her drier dinged, but she ignored it, resting her hand on Kol's arm, and bending down to help him with a blue jumper that was caught at the back of the machine.

"What are you doing?" he asked, suspiciously. She couldn't blame him.

"Helping you," she said, no strings attached, she thought.

"What do you want in return?" he said.

"Nothing," Bonnie lied as the thought of Kol's tongue exploring her mouth came to mind. She hoped Kol couldn't smell her arousal seeping through her knickers. Had her desperation gotten that bad, that she immediately had to have sex dreams about a complete stranger? Even if he was cute, especially when he got mad.

"I don't trust you,"

"Good, because neither do I," she said, putting the last piece of clothing into his bag.

"Always trust your instincts," he snatched her arm.

Bonnie dared him to take another move, she would break his hand. "Do you want me to give you an aneurism?" she asked, pleasantly. "I made that washing machine break with my mind. Imagine if that was your brain..."

"Impressive, but I find torture is much more useful when it is a surprise-" Bonnie gasped as Kol's hands tightened around her shoulders. She sent him a look of horror when his teeth bit into her neck, and her mind went fuzzy. She heard him drinking her, her blood was everywhere, and she remembered feeling the pain, and then nothing...

She had suspected, but never guessed _vampires_ existed in Mystic Falls. She slumped against Kol's chest, her vision slowly coming back to her, and as she tried to push him away, she was even more surprised when his lips gently pressed against hers...

"Ow! You bit my lip!" he groaned.

"You bastard. You don't bite people!"

"You do when you're a _vampire_, and you're a _witch_, part bitch, don't think I didn't know..."

"Did you just insult me,_ again_?"

"Yes, and I'd do it again, just to see you use magic again?" he smirked.

"You stole my washing machine, ruined my morning, drank my blood, all to talk to me?"

"Don't be absurd, I needed to do my laundry. Same time tomorrow?" he smiled, watching her splutter, and pushed open the door with a navy salute. "I'll be sure to tell Niklaus, you were a great mentor," he chuckled.

Bonnie watched him go, relieved and surprised by his sudden departure. She was also happy to see it had finally stopped raining, and the sky was a soft orange and yellow indicating it was almost dawn. She made a mental note to ask Klaus why he didn't just buy his brother a washing machine to use? But then maybe her sharp tongue would further persist in him giving her a 'C' or lower.

She picked up her bundle of clean clothes, and saw a bit of paper with Kol's phone number and address on it. Maybe he wasn't homeless after all. She left the Laundromat with a beaming smile bumping into Caroline in her fluffy slippers and pajamas, and wishing her a wonderful day.

**A/N: Be kind, please review. Sending Kennett love your way, just uploaded a new video too. xx**


End file.
